All-Star Villains Tournament
A spin off Tournament that Villains who will be the best all star villains ever. Round 1: #Hades vs. Magneto #Frollo vs. Vlad Plasmius #Jafar vs. Evil Queen #Rasputin vs. Valmont #Ursula vs. HIM #Dr. Drakken vs. Vilgax #Maleficent vs. Desiree Round 2: #Yzma vs. Mystique #Captain Hook vs. Youngblood #Shego vs. Slade #Demona vs. Green Goblin #Azula vs. Skulker #Shan Yu vs. Avalanche #Aku vs. Tzekel Kan Round 3: #Tai Lung vs. Gruntilda #Bowser vs. Lord Farquadd #Albert Wesker vs. Asajj Ventress #Dr. Neo Cortex vs. Dark Ace and Cyclonians #Lord Shen vs. King K. Rool #Ganondorf vs. Fairy Godmother #Pitch Black vs. Xemnas Round 4: #Anton Sevarius vs. Flippy #Mojo Jojo vs. Hak Foo #LeChuck vs. Mozenrath #Savage Opress vs. Megabyte #Dr. Octopus vs. Brother Blood #Huntsman and Huntsgirl vs. Cronus #Sephiroth vs. Vanitas Round 5: #Loki vs. Sauron #Voldemort vs. Sylar #Agent Smith vs. Alec Trevelyan #Freddy Krueger vs. Judge Doom #Norman Stansfield vs. Gustavo Fring #Captain Barbossa vs. Count Rugen #Killian Jones and Rumpelstiltskin vs. Joffrey Baratheon #T-1000 vs. Iron Monger Round 6: # Walker vs. Fuzzy Lumpkins # Erol vs. Ravess and Snipe # Mysterio vs. Dr Facilier # Frollo and Kent Mansley vs. Discord # Jason vs. Predator # Ebon vs. Technus # The Lich King vs. Axel # Hans Gruber vs. The Govener Round 7: # Prologue # Jafar vs. HIM # Shan Yu vs. Governer Ratcliffe # Master Xehanort vs. Ridley # Saruman vs. Imhotep # Macbeth vs. The Gangreen Gang # Archmage vs. Amon # Kerrigan vs. Tartarus # Baron Praxis vs. Syndrome # Zhao vs. Hunstman # Red Skull vs. Koragg and Mesogog # Xenomorph vs. Edgar the Bug # Epilogue Round 8: # Prologue # Fearsome Five vs. The Pack (Feat. Negaduck, Megavolt, Bushroot, Liquidator, Quackerjack, Fox, Hyena, Jackal, Wolf, Dingo) # Vector vs. Charles Muntz # The Dark Hand vs. The Sinister Six (Feat. Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak Foo, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Shocker, Rhino, Sandman, Vulture) # Simon Gruber vs. Zorg # Interlude # Anansi vs. Discord # Coyote vs. Combustion Man # Monkey Fist vs. Red X # Duff Killigan vs. Warp Darkmatter # Kai vs. Braig # Necrolai vs. Petyr Baelish # Epilogue Round 9: # Prologue # Daleks and Clu vs. Gideon Graves and Miles Quaritch # Gaul and Malefor vs. Xaldin # Eli Pandarus vs. Tzekel Kan # Daolon Wong vs. The Mukhtar # Ember McLain vs. Bill Cipher # SixSix vs. Green Goblin # Interlude # Tony Dracon vs. Flippy # Ultron vs. Chang # Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra vs. The Sorcerer Society # Albert Wesker vs. Vaas Montenegro # Khan vs. Michael Myers # Epilogue Round 10: # Prologue # Star Wolf vs. Alister # Raoul Silva vs. Crowley # Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr. vs. John Silver and Scroop # Rourke and Helga vs. Brotherhood of Mutants # Saluk vs. Drago # Interlude # Lord Busniess vs. Yokai # Davy Jones vs. Blackwood # Hades and Hydra vs. Zhao # Nos-4-a2 vs. Demongo # Lord Tirek vs. Arburtus # Savage Opress and Darth Maul vs. Vector # Epilogue Round 11: # Prologue # Garland vs. Merasmus # Xigbar and Twilight Thorn vs. Hexadecimal # Hex and Charmcaster vs. Penelope Spectra # Negaduck and Mojo Jojo vs. Thailog # Jack Spicer and Chase Young vs. Mumbo Jumbo # Fright Knight, Dark Dragon, Daolon Wong vs. Giffany # Smaug vs. Morgana Pendragon # Interlude # Cyclops vs. Warden # Sark vs. Agent Smith # Oberon and Titania vs. Freakshow # Prince Charming vs. Ganondorf # Magneto and Mystique vs. T-1000 # Epilogue Round 12: # Prologue # Lucifer and Crowley vs. Sylar # The Morganians vs. Russell's Immortal Army (Feat. Maxim Horvath, Drake Stone, Sun Lok, Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin, Maryann Forrester) # DNAmy vs. Ghostfreak # Tiburon vs. Ayam Aghoul # Kingpin vs. Jim Moriarty # Banshee/Cromm-Cruach and Raven vs. Azula # Interlude # King Candy vs. Bowser # Master Eraqus vs. Repton # Amin Damoola vs. Skulktech 9.9 # The Assassin vs. The Huntsman # Ebon vs. Ratcliffe # Shendu vs. Vilgax # Epilogue Round 13: # Prologue # The Meta vs. Tiny the Tiger # Lord Shen and Tai Lung vs. Shao Kahn # Fire Lord Ozai vs. The Weird Sisters # Shan Yu and Dr. Facilier vs. Mad Madam Mim # Bill Cipher vs. Drago # Zurg vs. Thailog # Forces of President Snow vs. Forces of Saruman (Feat. President Snow, Agent Smith, T-1000, Zorg, Norman Stansfield, Hans Gruber, Saruman, Queen Bavmorda, Lurtz, Whiplash, Davy Jones, Evil Genius, Freddy, Jason, Pinhead) # Interlude # Vlad, Discord, and Aku vs. Puck/Vaatu # Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace vs. Kerrigan # Jafar, Ursula, and Rasputin vs. Dr. Zomboss # Sylar and Rumpelstiltskin vs. Smaug # Demona and Macbeth vs. Flippy # Epilogue Round 14: # Prologue # Frollo's Forces vs. The Horned King's Forces (Feat. Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Kent Mansley, U.S. Army, Rogard, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Colonists, Walker, Ghost Zone Police Department, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Huntsclan, Rourke, Mercenaries, The Horned King, Barbarian Guard, Gwythaints, Cauldron Born, Sa'Luk, Forty Thieves, Dr Facilier, Shadow Demons, Shan Yu, Hun Soldiers, Ayam Aghoul, Mozenrath, Mozenrath's Winged Beast, Yzma, Tzekel Kan, Cronus) # Forces of Zurg and Slade vs. Forces of Xanatos and Drakken (Feat. Zurg, Hornets, Brain Pods, Warp Darkmatter, Nos 4 a2, Slade, Robot Commandos, John Silver, Vilgax Drones, Ghostfreak, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killgan, Monkey Fist, Yono, David Xanatos, Owen, Demona, Macbeth, Fox, Coyote, The Pack, Anton Sevarius, Thailog, Steel Clan) # Interlude # Battle of Space (CGI Version) (Feat. Glados, The Meta, Star Wolf, Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, Darth Maul, Droids, Dr. Nefarious, Dr. Neo Cortrex, Baron Praxis, Lord Vorselon, Erol, Alister, Gleeman Vox, Emperor Tachyon, Thug-4-Less Leader, Uka Uka) # Battle of Lich King's Castle (Feat. The Lich King, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Tabuu, Bowser, Ganondorf, Ansem, Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Vantias, Pitch Black, Yokai, Megabyte, Hexadecimal, Merasmus, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Shen's Wolf Army, Albert Wesker, Sephiroth) # Interlude # Battle of New York City (Part 1) (Feat. Loki, Regina, Killian Jones, Rumpelstiltskin, Sylar, Khan, Jareth, Winnie Sanderson, Mary and Sarah Sanderson, Telmarines Army, Magneto, Mystique, Apocalypse, Ultron, The Daleks, The Dalek Emperor, Dalek Sec, The Cult of Skaro, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Freddy, Jason, Pinhead, Barbossa, The Crew of the Black Pearl, Morgana le Fay, Mesogog, Necrolai, Imperious, Koragg, Zeltrax, Hidiacs and Styxoids, Saruman, Sauron's Army, Nazgul, Uruk-Hai, Gothmog, Orcs, Azog, Mouth of Sauron, Witch-King of Angmar, Saruman's Army, Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane) # Interlude # Fire Nation vs. Archmage and The Children of Oberon (Feat. Fire Lord Ozai, Zhao, Boiling Rock Warden, Prison Rig's Warden, Azula, Combustion Man, Mai, Ty Lee, Military of the Fire Nation, Amon, Archmage, Oberon, Titania, Anubis) # Battle of Agrabah (Feat. Jafar, Ursula, Rasputin, Mozenrath, Yzma, Hex, Charmcaster, Dark Dragon, Daolon Wong, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, LeChuck, Lord Tirek) # Battle of Forbidden Mountain (Feat. Maleficent, Hades, Aku, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Technus, Skulktech 9.9, Shendu, Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Tubbimura, Fallen Warriors, Wuya, Avalanche/Venom, Green Goblin, Bill Cipher, Ebon) # Prologue Category:Spin-off Factions